Norfolk
by Fathomless83
Summary: "Because if she asked, I might have to say 'Yes'…" Kara looked up at Danny, abashed by her words. Duty versus family, the Eleventh Hour was approaching for them all. Danny bit back at the words he wanted to say. Marry me. Stay with me. Be mine.


Norfolk

A one shot Danny and Kara fic. Takes place during 2X03. _It's Not a Rumor._

Danny's stomach churned, as he tried to appear nonchalant whilst checking link and dropping it back into the ammo box. Kara stood a few metres away, adjusting her body armour. Her body rigid and her expression stoic. Danny tried to push the worst case scenario outcome of today's mission from his head. He wasn't sure that he could handle any more grief. He swallowed hard and thought about what his own father would say about his situation _. Be responsible. Be a leader._ Danny's father had always taken his role as the head of his household very seriously, and this attitude had been instilled in Danny from a young age. He pushed thoughts of his own parents from his mind. Now was not the time.

Kara had been through so much in the last few weeks. She'd discovered her pregnancy, volunteered and survived the human trials of Dr. Scott's vaccine, been held at gunpoint, watched helplessly as Dr. Tophet had died in front of her and been kidnapped and almost killed, before killing a man herself. Danny looked over at Kara cautiously and saw her talking to Andrea Garnett in hushed tones before the women clutched each other's hands in solidarity. He drew a breath and steeled himself for what was to come.

The military vehicle rolled over the suburban streets with ease. Kara remained quiet, as they cleared the streets on the way to her mother's home. Cruz radioed in to Danny to inform him of three survivors he'd located – a couple and a baby. Danny observed Kara's face as she watched the women cradle her newborn in the apocalyptic streets of Norfolk. The vehicle rolled to a halt.

"So this is where she lives," Danny saw Kara square her shoulders and become what he called 'Navy Kara'.

"Let's do this."

Danny entered Kara's mother's apartment and systematically began clearing the rooms. The home was thick with dust and clearly hadn't been lived in for weeks. After he had cleared the property of people, he briefly had a look at the photos on the mantle and saw a young and happy Kara smiling back at him through a film of dust.

"We're clear!" He called out to Kara. "It's pretty musty. Doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while."

Kara stepped in and surveyed her mother's home with a grimace. From what Kara had mentioned of her mother Danny knew that she regarded some of the woman's with a hint of embarrassment and scepticism.

"Looks like she went through all the booze," Kara said flatly, before Danny saw something catch her eye.

"She dated it, it's from six weeks ago." Kara said picking up a handwritten note.

"What does it say?" Danny asked curiously, as Kara looked at him quizzically.

"She's at the bowling alley on Hancock?"

"Well, she was always chasing men around, maybe she met someone hot at the bowling alley?" Kara's defence mechanisms were up and he saw Cruz and O'Connor turn their heads away as though they couldn't hear.

"Yes, either that or it's a safe zone…" Danny pointed at one of his brethren on piquet outside the entrance of the bowling alley. His heart started to thud a little faster, as he realised they were potentially very close to the end of their search. Danny nodded at the SEAL standing at the gate of the bowling alley safe zone and allowed Kara to go in first. Kara marched in, as Danny hung back, giving her some space. Danny stopped at what he deemed to be the reception area and spoke to a lady about distributing the vaccine. He heard a woman's voice ring out.

"Kara!"

"Mom!"

A woman, with the same frame and profile as Kara, but lighter features, embraced his girlfriend tearfully.

"Where have you been?"

"My ship – We have the cure."

Danny body relaxed for a moment, as he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time wash through his body; relief.

"That was not the woman you described to me." Danny smiled at Kara, he hadn't seen her this happy since before news of the virus had broken in Arctic.

"I know. It's amazing."

"I noticed that you introduced me as your 'friend'..." While Kara's introduction to her mother hadn't been unexpected it still smarted whether Danny liked to admit it or not. Kara gave Danny what he felt sure was a hint of a challenging look.

"I didn't exactly know what to call you – I mean boyfriend doesn't quite cut it." Danny caught her gaze and the implication behind her words. _Let me do this my way, Kara. I want to do it properly._ Danny tried to look as though her statement had glided over him.

"What about the baby? You're not going to tell her about that?" Danny asked surprised.

"I can't." Kara shook her head and Danny nodded in sudden understanding.

"Because she'd ask you to stay?" He concluded.

"Because if she asked, I might have to say 'Yes'…" Kara looked up at Danny, abashed by her words. Duty versus family, the Eleventh Hour was approaching for them all. Danny bit back at the words he wanted to say. _Marry me. Stay with me. Be mine._ Instead he simply nodded in understanding.

O'Connor had restored the generators. It felt surreal to Danny to be standing watching a bowling game, let alone with Kara and her mother. He fought the urge to wrap his hand around Kara's waist.

"It's time to say goodbye," Kara informed Danny and he nodded.

"We'll be back in Norfolk soon," he assured her. After Kara had said her good byes Danny approached.

"Ma'am," Danny offered his hand to Kara's mom. "It was very nice to meet you."

Much to his surprise, instead of taking his offered hand, Debbie Foster, put her hands to his face and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Danny looked at her in astonishment, as he felt Kara squirm in embarrassment beside him.

"Take care of my girl… and the baby." Danny's eyes widened as her turned to Kara. Had she told her mother after all? Her expression suggested otherwise, as he watched her face redden.

"Do you think I don't see? I'm your mother."

"I'll be back in a month. Six weeks tops." Kara kissed her mother goodbye, and Danny nodded awkwardly at Debbie Foster. Danny walked away with the same feeling he had when the crew of the Nathan James had officially been informed of Kara's pregnancy. He felt overwhelming proud to be publicly acknowledged as the father of Kara's unborn baby. He loved her so dearly it hurt. He hated how the pandemic was constantly trying to force his hand with everything. Of course, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kara by his side, but he wasn't going to rush things. Danny wanted to do it on his terms and ensure that he could give Kara the life she deserved.

For the time being though, he had to keep the mission first. Marrying Kara would be meaningless, if they never achieved their mission. What sort of a world would their child grow up in he didn't work to make the world a better place again now.

 _Mission first. Be responsible. Be a leader._ Danny had to keep the mantra playing for now.

Author's Note: I will eventually add this as a chapter to my fic 'Against the Tide'. For those of you who have asked, I will be writing for it again. I just need some time!


End file.
